Stop
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Acts. Smirks. Acts. Blood. Tears. It hurts. Stop. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I would REALLY LOVE to, hehe… XP

XOXOXO

I looked and looked. He hugged her. He treated her lovingly. He never did that to me. And it's all because _she_ pretended she was hurt… by _me_.

I didn't do what she told him I did. He looked at me and snorted. He looked back at her and his eyes were so calm.

"Why?" I asked him, trying hard to hold back the tears.

He looked at me and started yelling. Karin smiled in his hug.

"You just hurt her!" he yelled. "Are you mental? The Sakura I know won't hurt anyone, but you just did! She's bleeding badly and you held the knife!"

"I- but I didn't," I replied, holding the knife tighter. "She stabbed herself so you can hug her and all… I tried to stop her, I had to take the knife away!'

Sasuke shook his head and caressed Karin's hair. She just smiled again at me and I started crying.

"Don't lie, Sakura," he sighed. "I saw with my own eyes the knife and the blood, don't lie."

"No," I shook my head, roughly. "I didn't do it… please believe me… please…"

"Just go," he sighed. He leaned forward, he was about to kiss Karin. I threw the knife and it went just right through them, to the wall behind them. He looked at me shocked. "What are you doing?! I love you before Sakura, but you're different now! Who are you?! Why are you being such a bitch?!"

I shook my head and realized that I was trembling.

"No," I cried. "Please… stop it… I didn't do it… she did it to herself…"

"GO, SAKURA!" he yelled. But I won't go, because I didn't do it and I just can't let him yell at me anymore.

"No," I stared at him. "I'm tired of you, I'm tired of you thinking I'm stupid and weird, I'm tired of you being mean to Naruto. You think about yourself, Sasuke. Who is she anyway? You slept with her?? Is that why you're so protective over her? We love you, but you don't see it. You never will cuz you're the one that's stupid."

He stared at me shocked.

"Shut up, Sakura," he yelled. "Shut up and go! I don't love you, just go!!''

"No," I sobbed again. "Please, stop it… don't say it…"

I became weak again… what's wrong with me?

"Stop it, please…" I sobbed; I fell to my knees and cried. "Stop it… don't say it…"

But he didn't listen, he kept on going… he yelled at me and hurt me, now and then Karin would laugh and cheered.

"Stop it," I cried. He stopped and I looked at him, my eyes were so full of tears that my vision blurred. "Naruto… I wish he was here instead of you… but you killed him…"

He looked at me, shocked and he stood up. He's going to hit me? And he did, he slapped me once and I stared at him. With Karin smiling at the background.

"Stop it," I cried again. "You're hurting me; you always do… please stop it… Naruto, where are you?? Why can't you be here protecting me? Sai…"

Then, I realized what had happened. Sasuke killed them all. And I had to tag along with him.

He yelled at me again and I cried.

"No!" I screamed and he was taken aback. I stood up and took my kunai. "Please stop it… you killed them all and took me… why do you take me? To make me feel miserable?"

He looked at me, a sad frown. He loved me… but he love Karin more… didn't he?

"Come on, Sakura," he sighed. "Let's… Let's just go…"

I shook my head and he turned back at me.

"No," I said. I smiled at him and grabbed my kunai hard. "I don't belong here… I belong up there…"

I looked at the blue sky and smiled, tears went down even more from my eyes.

"With my friends who truly loved me…" I smiled. "Not with a guy I love, but didn't care for me…"

"Sakura, come on," he snorted. "You're bluffing. You don't have the--"

"Stop it," I said the word for one last time. "You never believe me… and I stop caring… starting a few seconds ago… when you realized I was right, you're just too late."

I stabbed my stomach with the kunai and smiled. I remembered… this is the place where he stabbed Naruto and Sai… and everyone… and they all smiled at me as they slowly died… they want me to be happy but I'm happy to be with them… because with them… is where I truly belong.

Sasuke screamed my name and took me into his arms. But he was too late. He stopped caring about any of us long ago but I still think he cared for _me_. And as I faded away… he just realized that he cared for me…

But it was all too late. Because I don't need him anymore. Even though it's hard to stand the pain growing deep in my stomach. In just a few seconds, I'll be happy, because I need my best-friends more than him. And I'll be with them… in just a few seconds…

Guys, here I come… please welcome me and greet me warmly. I haven't felt that for ages…

XOXOXO

**I finished it… its kinda sad but I really like the end… **

**R&R please…**


End file.
